marth & z go to a justin beiber concert
by Marthluvr4evah
Summary: meth adn zeduh go 2 a concert of justin beitheber .... read an find out all da dramz! LL
1. Chapter 1

* * *

ndclzxo(LLL)

k

Once upon a tme thur waz an gothic .x priincess namd Zeldaa. She waz the prettiiest princess in all of da highschool she attnedded called SUpa Skull High in Highrule.

Z (fo short) jhad an unhealthy lol obsession wit the pop sentatsion JB, asnd no, dat dus nNOT mean da jo brots! we're talkin bout the one n' only JUSTIN BIERBER!!!!!!(LLL)

He's tawl and hawt and not 12 yraz old. newayz thur was a prince nmed marth,,, and he loved Z. but he didnt kno hooaw to tell her!

then, he thot dat takin hur to a concert wuld be sooooooo romantik! sho he looked at who waz comin. da concert pplz that wur comin to highruule was nicklesback and justin bieber. well he had crossed nickleback out od da equation cus they suck fuckin monkey ballz! so justin beier it was. mer h did not kno tat z was a HUUUUGE j-beiber phan. but like yaw. he bot da tixx and then welt and told Z on msn!!

(L) sayz:  
heyyy gurl its marth!!

`xox zeldaa`HYrUleee , (L) says:  
hay b(L)

(O)) says:  
luva ya lotszz!!!(L)

zeldAAaahhh(L) sayz:  
same ily2 bb, but as FRINFDS ONLzY

mrt says;  
i knoooo ... ily ... AS FRIENDS :'( (U)

zeldag says:  
mhm!

(LLLL) sas":  
k cyuuu tmm at the justin beitebr concert ! ilyyt(LLL)

So then marh signed off and went to beddie biiezz(L). and yaw.

DA NEX DAI

merth looked supa gorge wen he went to mseet zee. he was wearin'a yellow thing from garage with a black lacy tank underneath and a pair of garage gray sweatpantsd and black and pynk DC shows from winners. but THEN HE SAW Z & HOT PRITTY SHE LOOKED!!!!!!

she waz wearin' supurr hoawt top dat was lilke a hooodie that was yellow and white strpped and it came down to hur chest but like underneath she was weating a black lacy tank wich har hair slickked bk into a supar tyt ponytail lyk whut she wor 2 har v-ball matchez. jake  
ummm they met

"yu look " merth stutetered sheepishyty (L).xoxox

"thhnzk hunnii ur lookinn hawt 22, eerrrday liv ya3" sed z

:Pouuuu thankss bb!"

"MHMHm  
"\

then tehy went tinot the concert !1!! and z was scremain when she saw how effin hott justin beitebver isz! mrt was jellin but kew that ther was nothin to wurry bout cus z wuld neva meet justin beitehre xause hes famus and yahhhhhhh(U) da conc waz suld ouut, (weelll OBV, duuur,) jb iz2cewl4uuu ilymfbb3)  
dhen z wantid 2 eat sumthin', so mrt went 2 da caf n da stooped poo poo bum bim caf ladee waz thar. mrh and dat caf ladee nver licked eachoda. they got into beef a long tyme ago + mrth nver 4gat dhat shiz. they hawd bad 2 da bone historii. bcuz they were beefin 443var bout sumthin i dun evn remembar..  
NEwayaz. so da caf ladee was all 'mrth wachuu wan NOW!?!?' mrth sed i wanna bargar 4 z plz.  
she sed no  
so mrth stole it, which took hym 4375435943 hrs cauz he was a whimp. they concert was rrrlllly long cuz justy has alot of enkorez.  
mrt walked it2 all conf and saw z... but she was wid sum1!!!!! and they wer  
MAKINNNNNNG OUT?!!??!?!?!?!/!?!??!?1/?/!/!?h2iohe3b!??//!?!!?penis!""!"!'.!?!?!??!??/!neyo(L)xoxxoilyyZ??!??!?!luv yuuu midnite crystal sagee!!!?!??!!!!!(K)(L)(LLL)

find out who next capppy

athaz noteee: hay gurlz we r bok . hope ya enjoied (OL)


	2. chap two

Mrth waz shoked. Z waz totez mackin' on Justin Bieberrr ! love you

Nur nur nur, Z looked to marth wit shock! She broke away frum jb.

"Wat iz duh meanin' of dhiz?" Mrth askedy

"Mrth i was jus--- We're onlii freidnz\!" Zelduh replyed

"But Z... Ilyy!!!"

Z gasped/m so they went ion msn

a brokin hart feelz wors dhan when i go up a dress sizee(U) says:

Z!! Iluu bb, why you gawta brek ma hart!???!!??!?????!??!?!!?!?!??!!?!1/brings a tear to my eye!!???!??!!??!?!??!?1/1!?!?!?! love u pearl""!!?!?!

luv u justin sayz:

Its JHustin bibur! I had 2. and i thot it waz cleah dat we r onley friends

Mrt sayss:

But ily Z... why dont you ily bok?"\

says:

bcaus my heart blongs two justin bibeber, and we r friends ..

marth brokenn hurted:says:

b-buht........................ \

Zelduah more confused than evur sayz:

ENUFF . im outa huer

Marth Lost A Good Friend says:

NOOOOOO

has now signed off

Mrthb waz hin tarz. He had nevar been rejected biy zelda in hiz lyf (if you dont count any of the other storiez)!!!!!

Zleda and Mrth were a cople frum heavin. Y cudnt Z c dhat shiz?

They were pardfeact 4 eachodaer. They war..............................................................soulmatez 4 lyf !!!!!

so mrth went on msn.

Mrtyhj ol :) says:

ZELAD!! I figuard somthon ouuti!!

Zeldad sez:

W-hat?

Mrtyjy ses:

we're soulmatez!!!!!!!!!:) :) :) ):):):):):

Zelday sey:

lubv u hunz 4 lyf we bf an gf naow, bcuz we togedaar 4 lyf an uu kno me

Mrthu sayz:

kk bb cyou on r date tomorrzz!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

so day wen on a dayt and fell in luv 4 lyf, but z cheated on mrt wit JB cuz he'z rly old and tall and hot and talentid and koool and hawt and talller than u and usher

4 lyf\\

da end


End file.
